Naruto 'Yami' Uzumaki
by Juubi's father
Summary: Naruto aka Yami is reborn into the Elemental Nations after hearing about a mortal that plans to revive his adopted son Juubi nd control him. Is the Elemental Nations ready for a God whose in the need of mates. Lets Find Out Godlike Naruto NarutoxHarem


**I own Nothing **

**Heaven**

A man walking through a hallway, stood at a good 6'3 his whole ripped and muscled body was all covered in casual clothes that mortals in the realm of technology liked to wear. A black and red striped V-neck with black levis wearing black pf flyers, he had waist length blood red hair with blonde streaks, he also had crimson red eyes that had 3 ripple like patterns that spread from a slitted pupil and 3 tomoe that were on each line, and whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. This man was the god of all demons Yami, but to his wife he was Naruto.

As he came to a door he stepped inside to see a woman that stood at 5'11 with long silvery hair and golden eyes. Her skin was tan and an hour glass figure, with her EE-cup breast looking ready to burst from her white kimono. Her name was Kami but to her husband she was Kazumi.

Naruto smiled as his wife looked up to him with her beautiful smile as she got up from her seat and walked up to him and embraced him with a passionate kiss Naruto pulled back leaned his forehead to hers

"I missed you Kazumi-chan." Naruto whispered

"**Likewise. How's everything in Makai**?" she asked curiously

"Everything's going great, I left a blood clone in my place while I'm in Ningenkai for the time being." Naruto reported while Kazumi looked at him in excitement

"**So you thought about it?" **she asked while he sighed

"Yeah I thought about it, if you want harem sisters then I'll give you some. We could use some more people round here anyway, I just don't know which realm I should search for them in." Naruto said taking up a thinking position

"**You can start in the Elemental Nations." **Kami suggested

"You mean the place where that sage sealed away Juubi?" Naruto asked while Kazumi nodded enthusiastically

"**Yes! You see I looked into the future of the world there, and 2 mortals named Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha are planning on freeing and controlling Juubi, to enslave all of the Elemental Nations." **Kazumi said while Naruto's eyes narrowed **"I kinda been swamp in work, so I kinda forgot to chose a child of prophecy." **Kazumi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head while Naruto's head slumped

"And you want me to take that role huh." Naruto said while she nodded "Fine, I'll do it, but I hope you know that I won't act any different then I do with other stuck up mortals who think they are gifts from us to mankind." Naruto said before kissing Kami again and vanishing in a black flash.

"**You idiot, just have fun." **Kazumi whispered smiling

**Ningenkai **

**Konohagakure**

**Outside Cave**

"Kushina!" Minato said with worry.

"Get away from the host… Or" the masked Obito trailed off as he held the Kunai closer to the red haired baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." Obito responded and he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

Obito attacked with his kunai towards baby Naruto's aerial form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" Obito asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Tag blasted off.

"Minato… Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

"_He forced me to use Hiraishin no jutsu. He's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her." _Minato thought. _"I've got to hurry." _he thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

**Minato's Safe house **

Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato stated to Naruto as he laid the newborn on a small bed. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket. As he turned he missed baby Naruto's eyes open and change to the Byakugan, to the Sharingan, then the Rinnegan, before they all fused together and his eyes turned back to their violet iris.

**Meanwhile with Kushina **

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." Obito answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Also, the seal is weakening after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Obito asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

Obito started Jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." Obito called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward Konohagakure." Said Obito and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing," Obito said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will use him to kill you."

The nine tails lifted its claw to attack but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." Obito said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… stop that man and the Kyuubi… he's heading… for Konoha." Kushina panted out Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash with them.

**Minato's Safe house **

Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he'd left baby Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

"Sorry Kushina but I have go." Minato said,

"Minato… thank you… go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto close to her, while Minato vanished.

"_So you are my Mother…." _a voice said causing Kushina to look around weakly

"W-whose there?!" she said as she clutched Naruto tighter

"_Down here!" _the voice said causing Kushina to look down to see Naruto looking at her causing her eyes to widen

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked shocked while the baby nodded

"_I don't know why every time I'm reborn into different worlds, I always feel like I have to protect my mother the most. While I don't really give a crap about the father." _Naruto said to himself unaware that she heard him as their minds were still linked

"W-what do you mean reborn?" Kushina asked

"_Oh right. My name is Naruto, but you might know me as Yami." _Naruto said smiling slightly _"Although it's ironic that I was reborn in this realm as a member of a clan that I helped start."_

"Yami-sama, I just gave birth to the god of demons." Kushina said a little shocked and proud

"_Yup, but listen. That Obito brat who ripped Kurama from you has plans that can't happen. I will really like for you to stay here but you can't."_ Naruto said seriously

"What do you mean?" she asked a little shocked that Obito was still alive

"_I mean the fact that I'm sending you to Heaven, the sperm donor Minato or whatever is fated to use a Kinjutsu that'll destroy his soul." _Naruto explained

"Wait, but can't you do something?" Kushina asked

"_Sorry but it has to happen, once he uses the Shiki Fuin the clone of me that he will summon will take his soul giving me all of the knowledge he possessed, it's how the technique was designed." _Naruto said

"Sigh…fine." Naruto raised an eyebrow at how easily she gave in "Don't get me wrong I might not love him like that, but he was like a brother to me I needed an heir and an artificial insemination was a good idea at the time." Kushina said

"_Ok, now listen, He can not know about this, act like you are really about to die."_

"But will I?" Kushina asked

"_No I can have the body you are in now die, but your soul will be taken by the clone that the Shiki Fuin will summon but instead of it sealing you into it's stomach it'll take you to Heaven where Kami will be." _Naruto explained

"Thank you." Kushina said smiling

"_No problem Kushina-chan!" _Naruto said smiling

**Another part of the village **

**"Summoning Jutsu" **said Obito. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" Obito ordered to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared and released a shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

**"Yes sir." **the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

"_Did Kushina's seal break?" _Sarutobi wondered as he ready to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

**Hokage Mountains **

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of chakra into his mouth for Imari

"I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra headed towards the Hokage Mountains. But before it would attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

"_That was close" _Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai phased through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." Obito said. Obito then lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place "He dodged my attack … what was that Jutsu?" Minato thought and saw a masked man appeared front of him.

"I won't let you get away." Obito said.

"_Can he use space-time Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly … not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that." _Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked Obito. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No… you can't be… he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" Obito asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." Obito said in a confused tone.

"_He's no ordinary Shinobi… He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to him here." _Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." Obito shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab Obito with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that Obito had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

"_I hope that helps... His Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine." _Minato thought,

Minato watched as Obito moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as Obito waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flush away slamming a Rasengan into his shoulder.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

"Contract Seal… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" Obito asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." Obito told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used Hiraishin to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

"Everyone moves out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

**"Summoning Jutsu," **Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"Even I can't hold him back for long." Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another Imari and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato … where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

The Kyuubi's Imari had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Gotta… put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"My chakra… almost drained." Kushina said.

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

"Kushina" Minato cried out in a panic,

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring Minato in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you." _"He's a good actor." _Kushina thought hearing how Naruto continued to fake his crying

"Kushina," Minato muttered,

Kushina turned to Minato as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save you both… with the bit of chakra I have left. Thank you… for everything."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you….you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… . Happy that it's… Naruto's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and all of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond, I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the disguised god in his sperm donors arms, "It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her brother figure had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hake No Fuin Shiki. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchurriki like me can use, Shiki Fuin."

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchurriki; the balance of Biju will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

**Flashback**

"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."

"The child of huh?" Minato asked.

"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded.

**Flashback Ends **

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hake No Fuin Shiki."

Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchurriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it."

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith… He is our son after all… After I finish the Shiki Fuin, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think… the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."

"But he's-!"

"That's why… I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato interrupted before sighing and looking down.

Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyway, now that Minato had finished his speech, "But… Why… why Shiki Fuin? There's no reason for you to die… just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why… Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to keep the balance of the Biju… to save the village… to save the country? Why are you sacrificing yourself for this?"

"Kushina!" Minato berated, "Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand… you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family even if you don't love me like how I love you… of Shinobi." Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare at Minato continued to try to prove what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."

"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto." At this point he knelt and picked up Naruto once more and settled right in front of Kushina, before going through handseals

"_This idiot just gave himself up to a eternity of torment. To bad I have a cover to keep, because I would've loved to laugh in his face." _Naruto thought internally shaking his head knowing that the clone would torment Minato for sealing some of his life force into the seal.

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the Shiki Fuin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jonin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

Now, that the clone of Yami was ready and thrust it's hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings that were still active, mentally cursed as it felt itself being sealed again.

**"FUIN," **Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it was pulled into the infant. Gasping, Minato thought, _"No! What happened, the whole fox wasn't suppose to be sealed into Naruto, my body has gone numb…Kushina's already dead, my son I know the village will see you…as…a…hero." _he thought looking at Naruto as his body fell to the other side of Naruto.

The barrier fell allowing Sarutobi and the Jonin into the area although they felt sick as residue of Kurama's chakra were still felt in the area. Picking up the boy Sarutobi was going to order the Jonin to seal away the bodies but before he could the bodies burst into black flames causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen in shock.

"Put it out!" he shouted the Jonin's used a water jutsu but the bodies were already ash, if he would've looked down he would've saw Naruto with a smirk on his face.

**3 Hrs Later**

"Members of the Council, as you may know our beloved Yondaime Minato is dead, his last sacrifice was sealing the great Kyuubi no Yoko inside this baby in front of you and now I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, will take back the mantle of Hokage" said the old man now wearing a white robe with a triangular hat.

"We should kill it, it's a demon! If we allow it to live it will kill us all!" a civilian shouted

"Yeah I agree we must kill it now, that it is weak!" yelled a man from the other half of the room.

While the mortals were arguing about turning him into a weapon or killing him Naruto was in his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

**"That fool sealed me again, I will kill this ningen and get my freedom, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest demon in existence!" **Kurama yelled

"Really now." a voice said getting his attention Kurama looked around to see Naruto in his original form looking up at him

"**Who are you ningen, how'd you get in here!?" **Kurama yelled

"Look through the memories you got as Juubi and you'll have your answer." Naruto said walking away while Kurama looked at him shocked that some ningen knew about his original form

Kurama slowly closed his eyes and slowly the memories of the Juubi began to filter in

**Flashback**

''Hehe I can't believe how easy that was, those stupid demons were nothing!'' said a sleazy looking man. Around him were many more of these men which from the same sign on their backs showed they were the Yakuza. A good 20 of them were their at the moment as they awaited for reinforcements so they could deliver their target to their boss.

Their 'target' though wasn't an object of any kind but, that of a black and red wolf pup with 3 tails, the wolf pup was in a cage looking impassively at the ningens in front of it.

''Hn, I don't see why the boss would want this damn demon.'' said another with disgusted look on his face as he glared at the demon, The others shrugged not knowing why either

"Maybe he wishes to use it so we can rule the world, I heard that when a wolf demon has more tails they grow stronger and this one already has 3 tails." another suggested with a shrug

"Well maybe we can use it for stress relief." another said as he pulled out a steel pole, with the others smirking as they started to advance on the pup that started growling at the ningen before it

''Well...it would seem that mortals have fallen further then I thought possible."' a voice from behind all the mobsters turning back they all saw the black garbed figure of Naruto walking toward them in such a non-nonchalant manner many thought he didn't know what exactly was going on.

Sneering, one man walked up to him and did the last mistake he'd ever make that would be the end of his life, he got into the face of a aggravated Naruto.

''And who are you huh? Some wanna be hero? You know that these parts are very dangerous at...night'' he said clenching his hidden blade. But, to the shock of some he just didn't look the man's way and spoke,

''Mortal, you have 5 seconds to get out of my face, before your heart suddenly stopped beating'' frozen in place by the choice of words Naruto just pulled up his hand and counted by his fingers.

''Like I said 5 seconds...'' but the man just shook his head and yelled,

''Who the fuck do you think you are huh? Like you can kill me, you look nothing more some wimpy brat that I'll enjoy killing!'' waving his blade in a threatening manner thus earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto and grins from the other mobsters.

The wolf pup though looked at the strange man and could see something about this guy _**'What is this man he feels really strong? Maybe I can have that strength as well.' **_the wolf pup thought as he sensed the hidden monstrous power within the man before him. The pup felt himself overwhelmed as the bloodlust within the man made him see so many ways killing someone could happen.

_**'W-who is...this guy..' **_though the amazed wolf pup

''I gave you 5 seconds...you ignored it...die'' he said and but, a blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind the man with only his left hand out of his pockets. Silence soon rained down on the area as many slowly looked at where he was now before looking where he was a second ago in bewilderment.

That is before the sound of dripping sounded through the area looking at the source they could find the trembling man that had threatened Naruto shaking like a leaf as small red lines could be seen upon his body. The blade long forgotten on the ground,

''H-h-how...'' stuttered the man before in a flash the man's upper body erupted in a bloody shower. His head seemed to slide off the rest of his lower face as did the rest of his body. Lower half of his left arm, upper part of his right arm, left leg and his waist clean cut as well. All the body parts falling to the ground in a bloody mess.

Looking down at the dead body Naruto just kept walking ignoring it all together.

''W-what the...hell...'' was the words of a mobster his face contorted into horror and confusion before he set his sights on the black garbed man walking toward their target. His face contorted into rage before he yelled,

''You must be another one of those filthy demons! Well we will kill you to!'' his outrageous yell made them come out of their stupor and they were about to do just what he said, Naruto spoke.

"Actually I'm The God of all Demons you can call me Yami!'' Naruto said as he grinned and before the wolf's eyes did every single mobster just fall to the ground with their bodies fell to the ground dismembered beyond recognition.

'…_**Wow' **_the wolf pup thought in awe before he saw his savior, walk to the cage and open it, stepping out cautiously Juubi looked up to the man who smiled at him

"Hey there little guy, the names Naruto but you might know me as Yami." Naruto introduced with a smile as he saw the wolfs eyes widen before it put it's head to the ground in a bowed position

"**I-It's a honor to meet you Yami-sama! My name is Tengetsu!" **Tengetsu introduced from his bowed position .

**End Flashback**

Kurama's eyes snapped open as the memory ended, looking around he noticed that the sewer was gone and in it's place was a huge mansion, on a cliff with an ocean and a red sky with black clouds in it's place. Kurama looked down to see he had no collar like one would expect so he walked to the cliff to see the man from before

"**Tou-sama" **Kurama breath using the name that Juubi used for Naruto

"So you found out who I am." Naruto said looking over his shoulder with a smirk

"**Y-yes Yami-sama!" **Kurama said respectfully

"Now none of that, you are a part of my adoptive son, so you and the other Biju are as much as my children as Tengetsu was." Naruto said

"**Are you going to release him from his sealed state?" **Kurama asked

"No, he let himself be sealed and separated on purpose. He always was a lazy pup." Naruto said "The mortal that controlled you plans on unsealing Tengetsu and controlling him and I'm not going to let that happen." Naruto growled "Go explore, the Mansion is big enough for you to get into freely and comfortably." Naruto suggested as he went into the mansion and found a room to sleep in.

**5 years later **

It's been 5 years since Naruto arrived in the mortal plane. The humans tried everything in their power to kill him or turn him into a weapon. His birthday was the most fun day in his opinion the mortals would form mobs and he got his bloodlust sated. He was currently in the Hokage's office on the couch so the old man could keep an eye on him so he wouldn't kill any civilians. While he was here the old man would always try to manipulate him into asking to be a ninja or something about striving to be Hokage…like now

"So Naruto-kun want to hear a story?" Hiruzen asked

"About?" asked Naruto in a bored tone while laying on the couch looking at the ceiling

"About the Yondaime Hokage" Hiruzen clarified

"Pass." Naruto said causing Hiruzen and the Anbu hidden around the room to frown

"Why not, the Yondaime was a hero?" Hiruzen asked

"Some hero." Naruto snorted as the rooms occupants eyes narrowed "He must have never been that good if all the civilians and most of the Shinobi, would spit on his last wish." Naruto said causing everyone's eyes to widen "I mean, look how they respect his skills, when they think he failed in sealing the Kyuubi inside of me correctly." Naruto finished with a hidden smirk

"W-what are you talking about Naruto-kun, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi."

"Yeah right!" Naruto snorted "If he killed the Kyuubi then why didn't the First Hokage do the same?" Naruto asked "Because if your telling me that the Kyuubi was killable then why did Mito Uzumaki seal it inside herself and pass it on to my mother Kushina?" Naruto asked looking at Hiruzen whose face took on a mask of horror and fear.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. But forget about the Yondaime why don't I tell you a story about the Sho and Nidaime Hokage's?" Hiruzen asked changing the subject

"Look old man, I don't care about the Hokage's or the village. I refuse to give my life for a village that would rather see me dead!" Naruto growled

"B-but Naruto this is your home!" Hiruzen tried

"A home is a place you feel safe, the only time I'm happy is when I'm killing some of the idiots that try to kill me everyday. The Hokage position is nothing more than crap, if the Hokage can't stand up to a council of civilians." Naruto said as a Saru masked Anbu appeared before him leaking massive amounts of KI

"Take that back!" Saru growled

"No." Naruto said before he released a shockwave of Ki that sent Saru flying against the wall and destroying the couch before he turned to Hiruzen "But I tell you what…you want me to be a ninja of this village?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen nodded "Then I want my inheritance right here right now!" Naruto said

"_What do I do? If I give him his inheritance then every one would know who his parents are, but if I don't then Konoha won't have the power of the Kyuubi, as well as those other abilities he has shown." _Hiruzen thought before sighing "Fine." Hiruzen said as he took out a scroll and handed it to Naruto "Your parents put this together, in the event that no one would raise you." Hiruzen said while Naruto nodded

"Yeah, thanks old man. So when do I start?" Naruto said with a smirk

"Next week." Hiruzen said as Naruto walked out the door as the door closed Hiruzen looked to Minato's picture sadly

"Hokage-sama…"Hiruzen turned to see the Anbu Tora

"Yes?" he asked

"Why do you not discipline the boy? You heard what he said." Tora asked as Sarutobi sighed

"Because, if we provoke him to much who knows what'll happen." Hiruzen said

"But the research we gathered about his abilities-"

"Has proven us wrong time and time again. He has shown no weakness to what we have read about what Vampires were suppose to be weak against like we believed; Garlic does nothing, the late Matron of the orphanage was ordered to stake him, and when she did he woke up and pulled out the stake and crucified her in the cafeteria. And as obvious as it already is sunlight doesn't effect him." Hiruzen interrupted "He told us and showed, that he is able to use both components that make up chakra, I have had people try to separate their physical and spiritual energies as well and they are unable to do it." Hiruzen continued frustrated "I have had Jiraiya to place other seals on the boy but they just burn off, we think Minato put a seal on him that destroys other seals that weren't put on him by Minato, Kushina or Naruto himself." Hiruzen finished clutching his head

"So what will we do about him?" Tora asked "Mokuton is useless against him, as we seen." Tora said clutching at his neck

"Yeah I know, he tore right through your Mokuton jutsu Tenzo and almost killed you." Hiruzen said "Bring me Iruka Umino tell him he has a mission that'll involve him in befriending Naruto." Hiruzen ordered

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently whistling as he walked down the road toward his new compound as he walked he suddenly ducked under a thrown Sake bottle that slammed into the wall looking over his shoulder he saw a brown haired Chunin that he had seen in mobs before that somehow always managed to be saved from him. He remembered his name was Iruka something

Putting the scroll in his pocket Naruto turned to him, he noticed that some Jonin and the Clan heads were there as well

"Tozay iz the zay youz zie zemon!" Iruka said with a slur while Naruto tilted his head

"Nothing I haven't heard before Chunin-san, your just like the others trying to be a hero and vanquish the demon." Naruto said before he saw Iruka's eyes shift to the side for a second before he focused back on him, Naruto looked to the side to see one of the only friends he had in the village Anko Mitarashi. Naruto smiled at her and waved which she returned before he looked back to Iruka "So your trying to impress Anko-chan?" Naruto asked while Iruka glared at him in hatred

"Youz zon't zezerve to call herz Anko-chan! Onze I killz youz zhez will bez free from your zemon mind controlz!" Iruka yelled in a slur as he threw a kunai at Naruto. Which Naruto noticed was really accurate despite his drunken state catching the kunai before it could reach cut him. Naruto smirked at Iruka's stun face

"You know, Iruka-san I've been practicing with all kinds of weapons, tell me how I do why don't ya." Naruto smirked before he threw the kunai back at Iruka so fast that a sonic boom was heard Iruka eyes widen and turned his head but to late as the kunai grazed his face across the bridge of his nose as the kunai continued on it's trek and lodge itself into the restaurant behind them.

Iruka looked back as blood fell from his wound as Naruto stepped forward a Anbu grabbed Iruka before disappearing with him.

Sighing Naruto turned back around and walked away as everyone got out of his way,

"Hey Naruto-kun!" a voice cried out getting Naruto's attention as he looked over his shoulder Naruto saw Anko running up to him

"What's up Anko-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well I want to ask you something…but I would like to do it in private." Anko said looking around while Naruto nodded

"Alright, I was going to my new compound lets go." Naruto said as he shunshin him and Anko behind the Hokage's monument. As he activated the blood seal Naruto and Anko looked around and saw a huge 4 story mansion ,that easily larger then the Hyuga's and Uchiha's, with large backyard that could be easily used as training ground. The mansion itself was built in traditional Japanese style, and was gray in color, with a red roof and many windows. The front door was rather big, also dual like the main gate, and was black in color.

They walked to the front door and Naruto put the key that he had, into the keyhole and opened the door. They went inside and looked around, Anko was amazed at how beautiful it was inside, while Naruto has seen better. On the first floor, they found a big kitchen, even bigger living room and a huge library. In the middle of the hall there were wide stairs that led to second floor, where were only about 11 guest rooms with everything included in them, each one of them was better than the rotten apartment the old man gave him after he killed the matron at the orphanage, there also was 1 master bedroom with a little office inside. They also found out later on, that there was even underground floor, where weapons and all kind of equipment were held. There was even personal onsen at the back yard, and it was pretty big.

"I'm in heaven." Anko said dreamily with stars in her eyes

"So what did you have to say Anko-chan?" Naruto asked

"Oh right…well I want you to turn me…into a vampire." Anko said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"_This mortal never fails to entertain me. And to believe I almost thought against using my vampire form." _Naruto thought "I'll turn you!" Naruto said while Anko eyes widen "When I graduate from the academy." Naruto said seriously

"What but why?" Anko asked

"Because I want you to think about what you are giving up, over time your going to learn things about me, that will probably change your views on me. Because I don't want you to regret me being your sire down the road." Naruto said seriously

"So you won't turn me before?"

"That's a possibility, you can move in if you like." Naruto said with a smile as he walked up the stairs while hearing Anko cheering

"Hey Naruto-kun" Anko called causing Naruto to turn to her from the top of the stairs "Um how will I get out and into the house if your going to be at the academy?" she asked

"I'm going to send a clone to the academy, no worries and I'll see if I can work on the seal to add your blood into it." Naruto said as Anko nodded in understanding

**And Done**

**Shout out to my God-brother Shawn129 for helping me with this story!**

**Review please **


End file.
